It is known to provide a component such as a console for a vehicle interior. It is also known to provide an armrest on the console to facilitate comfort for vehicle occupants. It is further known to provide a storage compartment within the console covered by a cover. It is further known to provide a mechanism to secure the cover to the floor console.
It would be advantageous to provide an improved component with an improved mechanism to facilitate movement of an improved cover between a closed position and an open position.